User talk:Javierbourne
Welcome Hi, welcome to 90210pedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Melrose.Place.2009.S01E02.Nightingale.HDTV.XviD-FQM 5 0001.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yettie (Talk) 15:40, January 23, 2010 Images Hi, Javierbourne. Welcome aboard. I really like the images you've submitted (I'd been planning to upload that image of Sydney with the rose myself). I also wanted to ask if you could name the files before uploading them. Additionally, it'd be best if we avoided logos, like the CW's (you can just crop them out), and please remember to specify the copyright status. Thanks again for the great contributions. -- James26 20:56, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcoming, Im very glad you like the pictures I have posted. I really love this place!!!! and Melrose Place. But when I download the oicture it never appears in the correct place, and I think you have to relocate it because it is wide separated frrom the text. Im sorry. Regards :Javier, can you please use the Preview button before saving? I've had to undo some of your recent edits because they're coming out a little messy. Images need to be aligned beside text, not above it. Text within image boxes also needs to be small. :Remember, just use the Preview button to check things out first. If you're still not sure that you're doing this correctly, it's simply best not to save. You can ask anyone who's been around for help if you need it. Also, the edit stating "Amanda's back!", etc, shouldn't really have been included. :) We simply keep things formal here. Thanks again. -- James26 19:28, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I'm going to have to remove the "Melrose Place Seasons" page. We already have season pages for the show, at the bottom of the Melrose Place article. You're more than welcome to contribute to those. Thanks. -- James26 19:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) OOPSSS... Im terribly sorry... I'll try to fix it out!!! Sorry... ::No problem. Here is your text from the "Seasons" page (in case you don't already have it saved, and wish to use it again). You can simply remove it from here whenever you want. :::"We meet the neighbors of 4616 Melrose Place. The mechanic Jake Hanson, the receptionist Alison Parker, the social worker Matt Fielding, the doctor Michael Mancini and his wife, the designer Jane Andrews, the aspiring actress Sandy Harling, the aerobics teacher Rhonda Blair, the writer Billy Campbell,in he middle of the season the photographer Jo Reynolds and in the end the executive Amanda Woodward. In this season we also meet the doctor Kimberly Shaw and Jane's sister Sydney Andrews." ::--James26 19:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Cheers!!! :So you'll know in the future, image files should be pasted below the equal signs you see within articles (when you're using "Source" mode). Here's an example... :Right : Season 1 : :They are not placed within the equal signs. :Wrong : Season 1 :Please remember to use the Preview button, and avoid saving if images are out of place. Thanks. -- James26 01:56, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I think im starting to do things correctly. I love posting pictures (Im not very good on writing because im not english native) Just a curiosity.. why do you change some profile pictures of melrose place characters into black and white pictures??? And you may like to change Amanda's and Kimberly's, their picture are terribly awful and I can't edit those pictures. Anyway, congrats for this site. It's really good!!! And thanks for the patience with my mistakes!! :Hi, Javier. I've changed certain images into black-and-white/grayscale because the ones you replaced were already that color. It's not just that way for Melrose Place, but for some characters from other shows here as well. Anyway, your images have been a big help. Thanks for adding them. -- James26 10:12, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Javier, if you want to replace an image, that's fine, but please remember that if a lead image is in black-and-white, grayscale, or sepia, the replacement needs to be in that colour as well. I also had to return the old Kimberly Shaw image. Pictures need to represent the character, and I couldn't tell if your replacement was of Kimberly or Marcia Cross. -- James26 23:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Kimberly's picture is a promotional picture of her character on season 4. Regarding the black and white pictures, I personally believe that all of them should be on grey scale or all of them on coulor, but thta's just my opinion, of course, and i really didnt realize when I changed them. Best regards!!! by the way.. I ' ve posted some vids regarding the characters. I made them myself.. do you like them?? :Thanks for clearing that up (about Kimberly). By all means, upload it in grayscale if you'd like. We don't have all of them that way, but some. As for your videos, great job on those. :) I've seen some before, I believe. -- James26 17:06, February 15, 2010 (UTC) i did something wrong HI JAMes, I dmade new melrose place character profile, but i dont know how to put the words in alphabethical order in the main page of the characters. They are put in order according their last names but the ones I've made today are put in order according their name. Im sorry. can you explain how to do it correctly?' Cheers!!!! :Can you link to the page you're referring to? Thanks for your new articles. :) However, please do not include external links (like the ones for the actors). Nice work on the pages, though. -- James26 21:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) the link This is the link... as you can see, my new characters profiles dont match with the alphabetical order of the others. http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Melrose_Place_Characters :I believe you should add this to the very bottom of pages (after everything else). For the Jeff Baylor article, which I've just taken care of, you'd use... : :For the others, just use the same thing with those characters (last name, then their first name). :Also, thanks for all the new articles you've been creating. Just remember what the About page says about small articles, and be sure that each has more than two lines. And please be sure to link to Melrose Place when creating articles for those characters. Thanks. :) -- James26 13:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Javier, we should avoid adding fictional birth dates and such to character articles (like the Sydney one). Not really necessary. Thanks. :) -- James26 00:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I just thought it was interesting Hi James, the new way to upload photos sucks. I tried to do so on Melrose Place Aprtment Complex and the new image for apt 8 appears in a strange white frame around the picture and it doesnt fix properly. Just you to know... hello??? Shooters Hi. We're going to actually leave the image of Kelly Taylor in the article, as it demonstrates a nice cross-over from one show to another (which is what "Place" images should do when possible). Thanks. -- James26 16:23, June 1, 2010 (UTC) SouNDS GREAT FOR ME. Move Wanted to let you know that 90210pedia has moved. Thanks for your assistance here. Please make any future edits on the new site. Registration over there is as quick as it was here, while editing is much easier. Best wishes. -- James26 02:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC)